A Flickering Candle in the Darkness
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: This tale follows Hector through his time in Castlevania under Lord Dracula with his partner Isaac. Discover what caused him to betray everthing he'd ever known, for a world that hated him. This is NOT a Hector/OC! Undetailed lemon(s) in later chapters. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

A/N: Heylo there. Um...couple pointers.

1) This is my first Catlevania fic.

2) This is my first time writing an entire chapter in first person. I've don't partial chapters in the form of dreams and memories in first person, but never liike this.

3) Have mercy. This is slightly AU, but hopefully not by much.

4) For some shocker news, read the A/N at the end.

And without further ado...

~Prologue~

Alone.

I have always been alone. Even when in vast crowds.

Strange.

I have always been strange. Even though I have been told otherwise.

Feared.

I have always been feared. Even though others try to hide it.

Loved.

I have never truly been loved. Even though my mother tried her hardest.

Why do I deserve this? What did I do? What did I say? Who am I? I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be strange. I don't want to be feared. I just…I just…want to be loved. Is that so wrong? Is it evil to want to be accepted?

Am I evil?

I have been told so. Many times.

Devil spawn. Hell's child. Warlock. Demon. Among...others I would I rather not think about.

Why is this, do you ask? Why, that is simple.

When I was born, a traveling monk told my parents that I should be killed, that I would help bring disaster to the land. My mother refused, my father agreed. My mother was brave. She begged her husband to allow her to spend two days with her newborn son, me. He gave her permission to do so on the understanding that she would reliquish me to him on third day for my execution.

But my mother was clever as well as brave. The second night, she fled her home, her family, her husband, everything she knew, and took me to relative safety in the form of a small, ramshackle hut near a tiny town, hardly big enough to be called such. She stayed there with me, raised me, loved me…or tried to.

I may have been young, but I could always tell that she was never truly comfortable with me. There are some things children can just sense. This was one of them. My mother…I truly believe she tried her best to love me with all her heart and soul. But every time she looked at me, she seemed like she was watching me through a glass window like the ones at the local chapel. When she held me, it seemed as if she was afraid to touch me too much, as if she was afraid I would shatter. When she spoke, it was as if she were about to cry.

But that was not all, no. There was more, much more.

The townsfolk were wary of my mother and I in the beginning, but when they learned of her knowledge of herbal lore and gift of healing, they began to accept her little by little. I, on the other hand, was an enigma. The town children would stare at me like I had spoken a foreign language when I would ask to play with them. The adults grudgingly tolerated my presence due to their need of my mother's skills.

But I could tell. Even at such a tender age, I could tell. I knew. I was not blind. I was not deaf. I saw their stares. I heard their whispers.

I was only eight years of age when it happened. It was clear that day. I remember the sun was shining brightly in the crystal clear blue sky. The breeze was cool in the mid Spring air. There were clouds to the East, but I ignored them. I was busy gathering flowers for my mother. She had been quiet of late, smiling less than usual. I wanted to see her smile. I liked her smile. It made me feel better.

I could only find a few daisies and dandelions, but I was proud of my little bouquet. I started home and had only just crested the hill when I saw the crowd. They carried torches and were yelling. My naïve mind could think of no other explanation but that the people were having a celebration of some sort. Why did they not invite me, I wondered. Does Mother know?

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me back to our little cot…only to find it burnt to the ground. I became frightened. Where was Mother? Was she unscathed?

I remembered the crowd, and decided to go to town to find Mother. Perhaps she was already there in search of me. I had to find her.

I did find her. What was left of her.

I saw the flames, I heard the screams of intense agony, but my mind could not accept it. Why was my mother on fire? Why was she tied to a stake? Only witches were killed that way.

Then I heard what the crowd was shouting and my blood ran cold. Terrified I dropped my precious bouquet and fled. Someone must have seen me, because when I turned to look back I was being chased. Although I was only eight, I was adept at running and my level of stamina was high. But my speed lacked.

I knew, I still know, that there was no doubt I would be caught…unless I dared to go where they would not. The fringes of the Forest of Jigramunt lay only a short distance from town. I ran. They followed.

I entered the forest, they stopped at its borders. I did not stop to be sure they would not continue the chase. I ran on, and on, and on, until I could run no more.

I must have collapsed from exhaustion because, upon opening my eyes, I was startled to find myself face down on a floor of leaf covered dirt and roofed by thick branched trees. It was not until my senses returned completely that I remembered how I got there.

Then I wept. I screamed. I ranted. I got to my feet and walked. And walked, and walked. I traveled from town to town, from village to village, from city to city, for several years. I lived off the land. I trusted no one, and everyone.

Until I turned twelve.

Perhaps it was my innocent naivety that first brought me to his attention, perhaps not. I guess I shall never know. I guess it is not important.

What is important is that I met him. The one person I came to accept, the one person I came to trust, the one person I came to love more than anything in the world.

He taught me everything I know and so much more. I owe him my life. A debt I can never truly repay.

He became the father I never knew, the friend I never had, the lover I never understood.

What was his name, you ask?

Why, it was widely known throughout the land, whispered only in dark alleyways with the upmost fear. It was his name that started me on the path my life was destined to take. A seemingly endless path filled with eternal darkness, constant suffering, and a faint glimmer of hope.

I became a tiny flame wavering in an all encompassing, physical darkness whose one and only goal was to watch my tiny light flicker weakly against it in a desperate attempt to continue its shine, before it tires of watching my suffering and snuffs me out without a second thought.

What was my friend's, my father's, my savior's, my lord's, my Master's name?

Count Dracula of Castlevania.

What is my name?

Hector.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was okay for y'all.

**Request:** Should I continue writing in first person, or should I write in my normal fashion. Third person, focusing on one particular character(s) but switching POVs every now and t hen? Please let me know what y'all think.

**Shocking News:** I've never actually played any of the Castlevania games. I've only watched a complete Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Walkthrough, and the movie parts on youtube. I only just started reading Castlevania fics a couple days ago.

**Rate and Review!! ;) **


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's chapter 1. Enjoy. ;)

Chapter 1

~7 years later~

I stood silently in my Master's hall. My face reflected none of the emotions that were roaring within me. To do so would be folly. So instead, I simply stood silent and poised watching my Master dole out judgment on a pathetic mortal who dared go against him. The human was begging, pleading for mercy.

He would never get it.

"Hector!"

"Yes, my Lord Dracula," I answered humbly.

"Come here."

I bowed and strode towards the magnificent being sprawled comfortably on the black and gold filigreed throne and bowed. When I rose again, I saw my Lord's smirk and I knew. I couldn't help it, I smirked too.

"Kill him," was the simple command.

I bowed. "Of course, You Excellency."

I turned and eyed the human with a smile on my face. I grasped the pathetic human's throat in my right hand and squeezed. "Slowly, my Lord? Or quickly?"

Lord Dracula sighed and I heard the rustle of fabric as he rose from his throne and strode towards me. A hand ghosted against my skin as the fingers brushed my platinum blonde curls over my shoulder. His lips brushed my ear as he breathed, "He has been a nuisance. Quickly."

"As you wish," was my pleased reply. Instantly, my fingers tightened around the tender flesh of the man's neck. My fingernails dug deep into the skin, some drawing blood. I smiled toothily. This was amusing. Watching the human's eyes bulge and his mouth open wide like a fish out of water desperately seeking the air I was depriving him of. I chuckled.

Then the man's hands flew up to grasp at my wrist. Digging, scratching, grasping, desperately, silently begging for me to release him. No. I take that back. He wasn't silent. He made strange gurgling sounds. I laughed and squeezed harder. This action drew more gurgles and I laughed harder. I laughed until the man's struggles slowed, then ceased completely. Then I released my grip allowing the useless body to crumble in a disgusting heap on the floor.

"What do we do with the body, Master?" I asked, turning to face the vampire lord I served body and soul.

"I shall revive it to serve in our army. Where is Isaac?"

Something inside me clenched at the name of my fellow general and sometimes rival. "I believe he is preparing for the next stage of your plan, my liege."

Those shimmering golden eyes trained upon me and I barely suppressed a shiver, whether from fear or pleasure I wasn't sure. I decided not to dwell on it and turned my attention back to the present. I bowed, my right fist clenched over my heart. "If there is nothing left for me to do, Master, I shall return to my chambers and await your orders."

Dracula nodded and waved me away. I couldn't help but feel more than a little disappointed as I started out of the throne room. A part of me longed for my lord to call me back, while another part shuddered at the very thought. But it wasn't until I arrived at the door to my personal chambers that I completely relaxed my guard.

Exhausted, I unstrapped my sword belt allowing it to clatter noisily to the floor. Almost as if on cue, Fee came fluttering in from the window sill twittering and chittering about something or other. Something about my hair being tangled, my clothes being rumpled, my face being dirty, and oh…the list went on. But I tolerated her presence. She was, after all, my fairy type innocent devil, and a dear friend. I could, and did tell her anything and everything that bothered me. From simple things like the weather, to difficult things like whether or not I'm doing the right thing.

Yes…I did often wonder that. Was I doing the right thing…serving Dracula?

How could I even be thinking that after I just killed a man in his throne room? I laughed while I killed him. I enjoying stealing his life from him, I relished it. I drew strength from it. I felt invigorated by watching the pathetic human suffer…

…and yet…

I sat heavily on my bed.

Fee twittered.

I shook my head. "No, Fee, I am well."

Her twinkling took on a motherly chiding tone. I lowered my head to hide my smile. "Alright. I admit, you caught me." My smile faded. "I am worried."

She twittered a gentle inquiry.

"Fee, do you think…do you think…I am…" I swallowed heavily, "evil?"

Fee shook her head vigorously and wagged a tiny glowing finger at my nose admonishingly all the while twittering away. I smiled. "Thank you. But, I cannot help but wonder at times whether I truly am evil or not. There are days when I just wish I could lie down in a freshly dug grave and die, and there days when I see myself dumping a human body in that very same grave and burying it alive with a smile on my face. I take pleasure in killing."

Fee alighted on my shoulder and snuggled up against my high collar, thoroughly entangling herself in my hair all the while twinkling to me in reassuring tones.

"I just…I just do not understand my own mind at times. There was once a time when I would shudder at the very thought of murder, and yet now it has become a daily routine. A simple fact of life that I cannot deny. That man…I did not know what it was he had done to invoke my Lord's wrath and yet, when commanded I…I…with my hands I…" my voice faded away to nothing as I sighed heavily. My head was pulsing.

Fee twinkled and fluttered around my collar until she was comfortably nestled in between the inside of my collar and the skin of my neck. I tilted my head when I felt her tiny lips kiss me. She truly was a treasure.

However, I hadn't a moment to think ere my door was slammed open against the wall with intense force. I looked up and met the eyes of the intruder, and sighed. Isaac.

"Do you realize that I have spent the entire day planning for this special occasion? All day? While you are allowed to roam free to raid, pillage, plunder, kill, and torture 'till your heart's content?"

"'Tis life. I am sure our duties shall be exchanged tomorrow. They always are," I answered, my voice dripping with annoyance.

Isaac's sky blue eyes met my own sliver-flecked cloudy blue spheres with a sharp intensity that made it difficult for me to retain the contact. Finally, he released my gaze and sauntered towards me, his eyes scanning the room with obvious distaste. He sneered. "I see you have yet to accessorize. You really should do something about this room. It's absolutely disgraceful."

My eyebrow twitched. "I prefer it this way, Isaac. And as I have said before, if I change it, it shall be to my standards. Not yours."

My fellow Devil Forgemaster eyed me, before bursting in laughter that had the faint ring of hysterics in it. "Still letting you little innocent devils treat you as an equal? Hector, Hector, Hector," Isaac chanted, shaking his head disparagingly as he once again sauntered over to stand before me. "How many times must I remind you? Innocent devils are innocent only in name. You must rule over them with an iron fist, otherwise they will disobey you. You must keep their leashes tight-"

"I appreciate your concern, Isaac. But my affairs and my innocent devils are just that. Mine. I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you would remember that," I interrupted, meeting his gaze firmly with mine.

There were several beats of tense silence during which I could feel Fee snuggling closer in a pathetic attempt at becoming invisible.

Then Isaac laughed. I took those few moments to study my opposite closely. His fiery red hair was cropped short at about chin length and seemed the slither around his head like a living cap. His pale skin had tanned over the years since I had first met him. Of course, this was thanks to the fact that he wore no shirt and only deigned to wear pants because Dracula refused to allow him to wander the castle naked. Or so I believed. For in my mind, there was nothing else that could possibly prevent him from doing as he wished.

Simple brown leather pants snaked down his legs, hugging against his skin tightly like a second skin. The outer sides were slit open to allow a straight line of tan skin to be seen. Only thin leather straps held the fabric together around his leg. Isaac's chest was left bare to the elements save for a leather and iron collar around his neck which connected to his pants by means of several chains. I often wondered if the chains were cold against his skin, because they never seemed to bother him.

To finish the image, numerous intricate tattoos of what appeared to dragons or something of the sort decorated Isaac's muscled chest, neck, face, and even, dare I say it, his legs. I had a fleeting thought that mayhap the tattoos trailed along other parts of his body as well. Before I blushed furiously and ducked my head in an effort to hide it.

Then my few precious moments were up and Isaac was scrutinizing me again. I could not see his eyes while my head was bowed in an effort to banish my slowly fading blush, but I could feel them all the same. I swallowed as I saw his feet step closer and felt the light from the candelabra above me suddenly become blocked by Isaac's shadow.

"Hector? What is it? You seem tired. A long day, was it?"

I gulped when I felt a hand entangle itself in my silvery curls. _Oh Heavens above, don't touch me!_ I screamed in my head. But I could not force the words past my lips. Instead, I held my breath as I felt something brush against the side of my head. _Please don't be…_

"Perhaps I can help," Isaac whispered against my ear.

I shivered. He must have felt it because, the next thing I knew, he had cupped my chin in his free hand and had lifted it up so our eyes met.

"You are so tempting, Hector. Your hair is as wild as your spirit, your eyes as mysterious as the fog that encompasses this place. And your body…"

I couldn't move. I could only stare into those twin orbs of clear blue sky and struggle to catch my breath. I didn't want this. I didn't. …so why didn't I do anything?

"…I…"

A single finger placed itself on my lips, silencing my feeble attempt at speaking. I could only shiver as Isaac's face drifted closer to mine.

"Don't speak," the red head murmured. "No words. Just moans. I want to hear you scream as you come for me."

My eyes widened as Isaac leaned forward…

Then Fee screeched and darted out from her semi-hidden spot by my neck to yank Isaac's hair jerking him away from me. Isaac's pained cry of surprise jolted me out of whatever trance I had fallen into and I shook my head to clear it before standing and glaring at the intruder.

"Damn you, stupid fairy!" Isaac cursed, slapping the tiny creature to the floor.

I growled. "Get out Isaac."

The other Devil Forgemaster met my gaze, daring me to make him.

Suddenly, I felt something come over me; a cold sensation that took over my body, freezing my senses. I smirked. "Get out, or so help me, Isaac, you shall regret to the day you were born."

Isaac must have seen the sudden change because his eyes suddenly became submissive and he turned to leave, trying to retain whatever dignity he had left. As soon as he was out of my room, I locked the doors shut before slumping against the oaken portals. The sensation, whatever it was, was gone leaving behind an emptiness within me.

A tiny whimper reminded me of the only other occupant of the room. I whirled around and raced to where Fee lay crumbled on the ground. Tenderly, I slid my hands beneath her tiny body and carried her gently over to my bed. I sat down on the mattress, careful to not jolt her tiny body, before laying her down on one of my feather pillows.

"Fee? Are you alright?" I asked quietly. _Stupid question,_ I berated myself.

A tiny twinkle of affirmation and the little creature struggled to sit up. An action to which I reacted by placing a tender finger on her chest and gently pushed her back down. "Rest little one."

A knock came from the other side of my door.

I growled deep in my throat. "Isaac, if that is you, le-"

"His Excellency, Lord Dracula requests your immediate presence in his personal chambers, Lord Hector."

_Finally,_ I though excitedly. Then I berated myself again for forgetting my injured friend.

"I have received his summons. I shall be there shortly," I called back to the messenger.

There was no response, not that I was expecting any. Instead, I moved the pillow Fee currently lay on lower down the mattress before pulling up the sheet and laying it over her. "I must go now, little one. If you need me, you know where to find me. Are you sure you don't want me to dismiss you? I'm sure you would feel better in your home dimension."

A negative twitter.

I chuckled. "Very well, then. Good night Fee." I leaned down and kissed her tiny head, before checking her coverings one last time.

There was quiet twitter that sounded annoyingly like I was being teased. _Mother hen, indeed,_ I thought hiding a smile and blush.

Finally, I stood, straightened my clothes so I looked half-way decent before turning to my chamber doors and leaving my rooms behind.

I had a feeling that I would not be getting much sleep this night.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that was ok. It is now *checks watch* almost 1:30am in the morning. Nighty-night all. :OZZZZZzzzzzz…..

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Hope this is ok for y'all.

Enjoy. ;)

Chapter 2

When I arrived at my Master's private chamber doors, I paused in uncertainty. Anxiety racked my body with shivers. I was terrified, and excited. I swallowed heavily and raised by fist to knock on the door. When the large, black, ornate portals opened, I gathered my wits about me and entered.

I stepped hesitantly into the dark, shadowed chamber and cast my eyes about for any signs of life. As usual, I felt naked without my summons or weapons by my side.

Bang!

I whirled at the sound of the doors closing behind me. My heart fluttered in my chest and my breath came in sudden gasps. I tried to swallow past the lump lodged in my throat. He was toying with me, I could tell. That could only mean one thing.

He was going to…

"Ah!"

I didn't mean to. Really I didn't. It was just a reaction to being slammed bodily against a wall by an overpowering force. A force that took control of my lips, kissing me until my mouth literally tingled from abuse. I moaned in a desperate plea for mercy.

His lips slipped from mine and gradually made their way down to my neck. I felt my curls being brushed aside and my high jacket collar being pushed down so my pale neck was left exposed to my lover's gleaming red eyes. I gasped as my lord's mouth locked onto my overly sensitive skin suckling it all the while his hands held my biceps pressing me against the wall, preventing me from escaping. His knee pressed against my arousal and I whimpered in terrified pleasure.

My fingers laced themselves weakly around Dracula's imprisoning iron arms. He was testing my limits, seeing how far and how long I can go before I began begging for release. I knew it wouldn't long. It never was. Especially if he-

I gasped.

Everything froze the instant I felt my red eyed lover's fangs slide smoothly into my neck. My eyelids fought to remain open and my breath came in long slow intervals. My head lolled to the side as intense pleasure filled my body, completely overwhelming my senses.

If I had been afraid if I had wronged him or failed him in any way before this, I wasn't anymore. I knew for a fact that he only ever let his victims feel pleasure when he drained them if they pleased him in some way. I knew from experience that if I had wronged him or -heaven forbid- failed him, I would be screaming in absolute agony right now. Not gasping and moaning in pleasure.

My knees quaked and I could feel myself slipping down the wall as my ability to hold myself up fled my body along with my blood. My thoughts were blank of anything and everything save the incredible pleasure my lord was deigning to grant me. I wondered how much longer I could last.

Already my vision was beginning to funnel and my fingertips were beginning to tingle from low blood circulation. I was dying, and I was enjoying myself. I was begging for more, _praying _for him to continue. I was ready to do anything if it guaranteed my lover would drain me dry.

I could distinctly feel the two tiny, razor sharp needles piercing my throat, and I didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to care. Nothing mattered. Nothing. Nothing at all, except for my lord Dracula's pleasure. If my life, my blood brought him pleasure, then I would gladly give it to him. Gladly, and then ask for whatever else he wanted.

I _loved_ him.

But all things come to an end.

I felt my vampiric love begin to pull out of me and my body reacted on its own. My right hand flew up faster than I could follow with my eyes and clamped down on my lords head, pressing it back into the crook on the left side of my neck where he'd bit me only minutes before. But he was stronger than I. He pulled away despite my efforts to prevent him from doing so, and turned his head just enough to clasp my hand in his and kiss my palm.

My eyelids drooped tiredly. I doubted I had the strength to even wiggle a finger let alone stand on my own two legs. Dracula seemed to take note of this and took me in his arms. He walked a short ways before laying me down on a soft mattress. I dizzily thought it was strange how I was on the mattress and not the covers.

My senses were severely muddled from being drained of my life blood, but I was still conscious enough to feel Dracula's hands dancing across my chest, removing my clothes, piece by piece with deliberate slowness. I felt like I would go insane if he did not hurry up.

Then his hands were gone completely. I moaned pathetically at the loss and received a dark chuckle in response. I shivered as the sound rubbed something within me the wrong way. I could not have said what it was, but it was like dragging a fingernail across certain fabrics or surfaces creating a sound that causes shivers to rack the spine just from the very thought of it.

Then there was a weight on top of me and around me. It was cool and moved with a deceptive fluidness that belied the hidden strength and speed of a cobra. Before I could speak, my lord's lips were on mine and his tongue was delving into me holding my mouth captive. I moaned and tried to move beneath him, but he was too heavy and too strong. And I had lost a lot of my blood.

I felt him prepare me, then enter me, then ride me ruthlessly. The pain would have been unbearable if he hadn't struck my sweet spot or continued to shower me with kisses, caresses, licks, nips, and empty murmurs.

I don't remember much else of that night save for screaming and begging him to make it stop. To make me come. To touch me more. To get off of me. To make it…stop.

XxX

I woke up alone in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed with the smell of sex still heavy in the air. Memories of last night filtered back into my sleep fogged head little by little until I had a fairly complete image of the previous night's activities. Dracula had drained me of enough blood that I became delirious and would do anything and everything he asked without resistance or question. Not that I would refuse him anything anyway. But then he had taken me hard.

I knew that just from how sore my body was. I couldn't move without feeling an ache somewhere on my being. I would need to be healed quickly if I planned to report to my lord's throne room for my daily assignments on time. He would not be forgiving of lateness unless I had a good excuse. And, unfortunately, sleeping in because of soreness from a long night with him was _not_ a good excuse.

I took a deep breath to clear my head and summoned Fee to my side. After a few moments, the tiny fairy-like creature was fluttering around my head twittering worriedly. I smiled tiredly. "It's alright Fee. I'm fine," I whispered breathily.

She cocked an eyebrow at me incredulously. I didn't have time for this. "Fee, can you heal me?" I asked her.

She flit around my body taking in my numerous bruises, cuts, and aches before returning to my line of sight and twittering.

I sighed. "Just do your best, little one."

She nodded and quickly set about healing my wounds to the best of her ability. That was all I could ask, and would ask of her. When she finished I stood and painstaking replaced my clothes from the other day. No time to change unfortunately.

Such was the life of Lord Dracula's lover, I sighed.

When I was fully dressed and resembled somewhat my usual self, I staggered gracelessly out of Lord Dracula's chambers and towards the throne room. Upon arrival, I noticed Isaac was already there. He took one look at me and sneered.

"So, the Master's toy has decided to join us. What's wrong? Was he hard on you? Pity. You're too pretty a thing to be used like that."

He caught my chin and raised my face so our eyes met. Sparks flashed invisibly between us, so much so that I could almost smell the lightning in the air.

"Be still, Isaac."

Instantly, both Isaac and I turned to Dracula's throne which was now adorned by the magnificent presence of its owner and bowed formally. My cheeks heated uncontrollably when I felt my lord's eyes on me.

"Hector."

"Yes, Master," I murmured submissively.

"Isaac."

"Yes, Master," he replied bodly.

"I wish for you both to gather some toys for us to play with. Wipe out entire villages if you must, but see to it I have my at least two toys. And be sure to allow their lovers or family members to live so I can have some fun."

Isaac snickered. "Do you have a set number of lovelies you wish to have in your possession, my lord?" he inquired excitedly.

Dracula smirked. "At least two, though two from each of you would be marvelous. Don't you think so Hector?"

I shuddered but managed to keep it controlled. I hated killing women and children. Children especially. And it seemed I would have to do that in order to complete my Master's request. "Of course, Master," I acknowledged respectfully.

"Who knows, if you live up to my expectations…you might just get a taste of the fun. After all, games are so much more amusing when there are unexpected plot twists." He laughed.

I cowered within. What am I doing here?

* * *

A/N: Well, that took longer than expected. Nighty-night all. It is now *checks watch* 1:00am, but considering we only just turned our clocks forward an hour on Sunday thereby losing an our…it's actually around 2:00am for my internal body clock. In other words…I'm zonked. :OZZZZzzzzz….

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This chappy may be a bit depressing, sorry. No one dies!!! And y'all get to meet Adrian, but still…

Enjoy. ;)

Chapter 3

I strode out of the throne room towards the entrance to the castle, my thoughts whirling in my head. In fact, I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice the other presence slowly stalking me until I just about walked headlong into him.

"Hector!"

I stared for a moment in shock before I burst into a bright smile. "Adrian! You're awake. I thought you were going to sleep for ages." My brow furrowed. "What made you wake up?"

The pale, white-blonde head shook dismissively. "I am awake now, that is what matters."

"Of course."

"Where are you going in such a hurry, my friend?" the dhampir asked curiously.

I sighed depressingly. I trusted Adrian, probably more than –no definitely more than- the lord of this castle, Vlad Dracul himself. I knew Adrian would never deliberately hurt me, while my Master…though he was my lover, that didn't mean he saw me as anything other than that, a bed warmer who would do anything and everything for him no matter what it was without question and without hesitation. I didn't bother to delude myself otherwise.

"I am under orders to find the Count some 'lovelies', I believe is how Isaac so elegantly put it," I muttered.

The changed in the atmosphere happened almost instantly. I cringed inside. I knew Adrian's opinions of hunting humans, but I also knew he knew my opinions. I guess that's what happens when you befriend a dhampir during your first long months in Castlevania.

"I see," was all the young prince said, whispered really.

I lowered my gaze, suddenly very sheepish. "I must go. The night is only so long after all."

The dhampir nodded and stepped aside so I could pass. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard him call. "May I join you?"

I swear my heart about pounded out of my chest. I sighed in relief. With Adrian by my side, I could hold back on the expected violence knowing that I could always say Adrian prevented me. I smiled and turned back enough so I could see my friend face, "I leave in an hour."

Adrian smirked. "I am ready now."

"Well then…" I gestured and he strode back to my side. "It is truly a pleasure to see you awake, my friend. I was beginning to think you would sleep the years away and I would never get to see you again."

"Torment me, you mean," my companion corrected with a chuckle. "I know you too well, Hector."

I smiled as we continued on to the courtyard, gathering a few select skeleton soldiers as we went. We both knew that the delicacy of the skeletons would prove to be both an advantage and a disadvantage. But it was what we wanted. They creatures were easy to kill, but they were also easily controlled. They had no brains after all. Literally.

XxX

I stood in the town center, Adrian beside me. Most of the people had fled to the quaint chapel on the hillside. Sacred ground, something both Adrian and I respected. Even though we could easily continue the assault on into the stone structure, thereby killing everyone inside, we wouldn't. We respected the sanctity of the place. It was one of the few ways we could secretly show mercy to the humans.

"See any stragglers?" I asked.

Adrian shook his head. "No," he confirmed. "But the smell of blood is heavy in the air. Perhaps some have retreated to the small graveyard there?"

I turned my attention to follow where my companion pointed. Nodding to myself, we both started over to the iron fence. "Sense anything?" I asked relying on my companion's more heightened senses.

Adrian scanned the area and took a deep breath of the cool night air. Even though the moon was three quarters full and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, my sight was not as strong as my dhampir companion's. After a moment, Adrian pointed to a small, crumbled crypt. "There," he said simply. "I smell blood over there, and I see what appears to be…one person. Small. A child probably."

My heart sank. A child. Of all the luck. I sighed, "I see."

Adrian turned to me with sad eyes, "I am sorry."

I shook my head. "Mmm. Don't be. You know the code if I need help. I'll just be a moment." Without waiting for a reply, I clambered over the fence and strode purposely over to the crumbled crypt.

I was within a few meters of the place when I heard the faint whimpering. My heart clenched. God, if there is any way you can hear the prayer of a sinner such as myself, do not make me have to kill, or worse, take this child away. I beg of you.

"Hello?" I called, using my human voice to my advantage. "Is anyone there?"

The whimpering stopped and a small head peaked over a pile of broken stone. "Who's there?" a disembodied voice whispered shakily.

I swallowed my faint heart. "It is I, Hector. Are you…human?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound nervous, unsure.

The head nodded before rising even further so I could see the whole top half of the child's body. He was a boy, most likely no older than seven, but I was leaning towards the age of six, possibly even five if he was taller than the average boy his age. "Are you?" the boy asked.

"I am. Are you unhurt?" I inquired, kneeling to the boy's height when I was close enough to see his face clearly.

"My arm hurts…so does my foot," came the hesitant reply.

My heart went out to the boy. "Let me see," I called gently, gesturing for him to come to me. He did, if a bit hesitantly. He was limping slightly.

When he was right in front of me, he staggered as he tried to sit and I caught him in my arms, lowering him carefully to the ground. "Let me see your arm," I commanded gently.

He obeyed and I surveyed the damage. It was only a scratch, but left like this it could fester. I reached into my pouch hanging from belt and withdrew a handkerchief. I almost caught myself, the kerchief had once been my mother's. It was all I had left of her, beside my memories. But it was all I had and I had to stop the bleeding.

Tenderly, I lifted the boy's sleeve and wrapped the handkerchief around it. "Press on it," I said. When the boy's free hand was pressing against the wound, I turned my attention to his leg.

"You dress funny," he said.

I swallowed a chuckle. "Do I?"

"Mmhmm. Are you a hunter?" he asked.

I swallowed, nervously this time. "Of a sort," I answered.

"Did you kill those monsters?" he asked, a tinge of hope coloring his words.

"No, I did not. I believe they have left," or at least I hoped they had. Knowing Adrian, he would've already had the creatures rounded up and waiting to return. "Are there any other survivors?" I asked.

The boy nodded. "They're in the church. I couldn't get there in time so I hid here."

"I see."

"Those creatures…they killed my father…" the boy sniffled and my heart wept, "but…but my mother and sister made it to safety. I saw them head toward the chaple. Can I see them?"

This was my chance. "I believe so. They are in the church you say?" A nod. "Then let us head there now." A more enthusiastic nod. I stood and extended my hand and took the boy's upraised hand. "Careful with your leg there. It'll be sore for a while yet. You should be glad it was only a twisted ankle. It could have been much worse."

"Thank you Sir Hector."

I snorted. "Hardly 'sir'."

"Mister, then. My name is Ted."

"Ted, a fine name indeed. Would you like me to carry you?"

"No, I can walk." He tripped.

I smiled and gathered the boy in my arms. "Sometimes it's alright to ask for help, Ted. It's a show of strength. Only the strong ask for help. It's the fools who refuse it."

The child lay quietly in my arms while my mind tried desperately to untangle the cobweb of thoughts in my mind. How did this happen? I was suppose to capture the boy, and yet I found myself helping him…? But then, did he not say he had a sister? Perhaps…

"Your sister? Does she have a lover, by any chance?" I asked.

The boy eyed me with a smirk. "Why do you want to know?"

I couldn't help the blush that colored my cheeks. "I…just curious."

Ted snickered. "Suuure. But the answer is yes. She does have."

"I see. What's your sister's name?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah. The same name as Abraham's wife in the Bible, yes?"

"Uhuh. But she's not anything like Sarah in the Bible must have been. She's cocky and always flirting with the boys. I saw her kiss someone other than her lover only a few days ago," Ted whispered conspiratorially, a smirk all but filling his face.

I chuckled all the while a sense of despair pulled my heart down into the abyss. We were just nearing the churchyard when the large oaken doors flew open and a beautiful young brunette raced out towards them followed closely by another older woman and a young man.

"Ted!" the younger woman called frantically.

Ah, than she must be the boy's sister. Then that would make the elder woman his mother and the young man Sarah's lover. I steeled my heart and stopped my forward motion allowing the young woman to come closer. It would have to be her…however much I wished it weren't.

"Ted! Ted, are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh…" Sarah continued cooing to the boy in my arms in worried tones until the young man arrived and took the boy from my arms.

"Thank you, sir," the elder woman said wholeheartedly. "You have returned my son to me."

At the price of your daughter.

The young man eyed me suspiciously, but not without relief. "Are you a hunter?"

"Of sorts," I responded, repeating my answer to Ted.

"What do you mean by 'of sorts'?" the young man asked suspiciously.

Now. "I am a hunter, I just don't hunt what you expect."

"Then what do you hunt?"

I sighed. It would have to be now. No more delays. I choked suddenly.

Screams echoed in the air, as I knew they would. Adrian had arrived. Fireballs flew through the air landing near our feet. The resulting flash blinded everyone but me, as I had my eyes closed. When I opened them, I grabbed Sarah's wrist and yanked her towards me. She screamed but I applied pressure to just the right part of her neck and she fainted.

"Traitor!"

I looked up and saw the young man staring at me and struggling to reach me, leaving Ted to clutch his mother terror. I drew my sword and held it at Sarah's neck even as my heart quailed. "Come now and I kill her. If you want her alive, come to my lord Dracula's castle and fetch her yourself."

Then Adrian appeared by my side and, with another blast of fireballs, we fled taking advantage of the confusion. I summed Ares, my devil type innocent devil, and he carried us away to Castlevania. Adrian flew beside us in his bat guise.

I closed my eyes as tears pricked them. In my mind I could see Ted's betrayed eyes boring into mine, his dismayed screams calling for his sister. I'd betrayed him. I'd only just met him, and already I'd betrayed him.

I guess…I truly am evil.

I sighed.

God have mercy on my black soul.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was okay. Hope it was a decent length too. Thanks for reading. It really means a lot.

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry 'bout the delay. I had homework and an online PreCalc test over Easter. UGH!!! Anywho, this is a belated Easter present to all you happy people's out there.

Enjoy. ;)

Chapter 4

When I arrived back at Castlevania, I learned that Isaac was still absent. Probably enjoying the spoils of his labors before it was technically time. But then, I wasn't much better.

Ares set me down gently on my feet before returning to his home dimension. Adrian transformed back into his vampire form and strode gracefully beside me while I held the still unconscious Sarah in my arms. Through all of this, only one thing nagged at my mind.

Where would I keep her?

I couldn't put her in the dungeons. Anything there was considered open game to anyone and any_thing_ in the castle. I couldn't immediately hand her over to Lord Dracula, heaven knows what he would do to her. Adrian, well, she would prove to be rather too tempting for him. So there was only one option left that I could see, and I was _not _too fond of the idea.

"What will you do with her, Hector?" my vampiric companion asked.

I sighed. "She will stay with me, I think. It is the only viable option I can see, unless you have another, more suitable idea." I looked at him with eyes filled with intense hope.

Adrian smirked. "Well, I could set up a room for her, I suppose. Once Father learns I'm awake, he will most likely grant my every wish no matter what it is." He chuckled lightly.

I smiled in relief. "I would be eternally grateful if you did."

Adrian eyed me curiously and with a trace of amusement. "Not too fond of women are you, Hector?"

I blushed despite myself and the dhampir chuckled and smacked my back soundly. "Please, do not tease," I begged. "Speaking of which, when do you plan on visiting your father?"

The dhampir sighed. "No until everything is settled first."

"Settled?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. There are a few things I need to take ca-"

"Devil Forgemaster! The Lord Dracula requires your presence in the throne room. You are to bring your spoils with you."

I about jumped out of my skin when the succubus appeared in front of me. I hated the succubi, for good reason. They seemed dead set on finding a way into my bed, anyone's bed actually. But it certainly seemed like they were solely picking on me at times. Such as now.

I flinched but hid it well, in my opinion anyway. "Of course. Your message is received. You are dismissed."

I hardened myself to the creature's presence and passed by silently with Adrian by my side. I was and still am certain that the only reason why the succubus didn't pursue me was due to Adrian's presence. Anyone who was a native resident of Castlevania would immediately recognize the Dark Prince on sight. So I was protected, for the time being.

I finally made it to the throne room with Sarah still in my arms. I quivered violently on the inside. I was terrified, more for Sarah then for myself. I was fretting about what my Lord Dracula had in store for the beautiful young innocent.

Nevertheless, I hardened myself.

"I'll stay and wait here," Adrian whispered. "And before you say it, yes I do remember the sign for when to interfere on your behalf."

I cracked a smile in slight relief. "Thank you, my old friend."

When I had thoroughly gathered myself, I strode through the forbidding oaken doors and entered the throne room. My booted feet echoed ominously throughout the cavernous chamber only adding to my anxiety.

I gulped. Isaac was already here. He must have arrived back at the castle some time after I did without my knowing. I glanced to his right and saw two lovely young women kneeling on the floor with their wrists tied behind their backs. Abel, Isaac's devil type innocent devil and my Ares' personal nemesis, was hovering near the terrified girls, preventing them from trying to escape. Not that they could even without such enforcement. Abel's presence was merely a show of Isaac's power.

I turned my attention to my lord who was seated comfortably on his throne. But I found I could not gaze at him for more than an instant. My face was reddening as I realized something. I had been ordered to retrieve at least two toys for my lord's amusement, but I had only brought one. I would definitely be punished for this.

Swallowing hard, I knelt and lay Sarah on the cold, stone floor before bowing to my one and only master formally. "You summoned me, my Lord."

Lord Dracula released a deep breath. "So I did. I wish to see the results of your adventures. Isaac has already introduced me to his trophies, but I have yet to meet yours. I see you have only brought me one. Were my instructions not entirely clear, Hector?"

His deep, rich voice was soft and quiet, but that only made it seem all the more ominous to my already terrified mind. "No, my Lord. They were clear."

"Then why have you not obeyed them?"

My voice caught in my throat. What was I supposed to say? I could never lie to my lord. But if I didn't, then what would happen to me?

"Hector?"

I choked.

"Forgive him, Father. I am afraid I distracted him somewhat."

Adrian!

Apparently Dracula's thoughts were the same as mine. "Adrian? Is that really you, my son? You have awakened?" he called, rising from his throne with a smile filled with hope adorning his face.

A chuckle. "Yes, Father, I have. And what I said is true. I am afraid I kept Hector a bit too busy to complete your orders to the letter. I take full responsibility for that. However, you will be happy to know that his prize has a rather zealous lover who is most likely already on his way Castlevania to rescue her as we speak."

"I see. Very well." Then Dracula's formal tone took on a warmth that was reserved only for a select few. "I am truly glad to see you again, my son. I have missed you all these years."

"And I you father."

I felt Adrian stride gracefully past me and into his father's embrace and thanked the heavens for the temporary distraction. It gave me enough time to re-gather the almost shattered pieces of my control.

"Isaac, please escort our three young guests to their quarters," my Lord commanded.

"Of course, Master," my fellow devil forgemaster said, his voice dripping with pride.

"What of me, my Lord?" I asked hesitantly.

I dared to glance up at my Lord and froze at the look on his face. My heart almost stopped.

"You will remain here. I wish to speak with you alone. Although I realize that it was not completely your fault for not following my orders, punishment must still be doled out accordingly."

"Father is that truly necessary?" Adrian asked, once again defending me. I did not deserve a friend like him.

"Yes, it is, my son," my Lord replied, almost regretfully. "However, seeing as you are newly awakened, I shall revise my previous command." The vampire turned back to me and unerringly caught my smoky blue eyes in his glittering amber. "Return to your quarters and await further instruction."

"As you command, my Lord."

I rose shakily to my feet, bowed once more, and turned to follow an already retreating Isaac.

When we had gone a relatively safe distance from the throne room, Isaac whispered something to Abel and the three women were carried away by the innocent devil.

"So, Hector. It would appear you have fallen out of our lord's good graces," he said gazing at me with his pale blue eyes and a smirk on his face.

"So it would seem," I whispered.

"Pity, really. You were lucky the Dark Prince came to your rescue, otherwise I don't doubt you would have been punished right then and there."

"Perhaps."

The red head snorted and sashayed over to me. My back bumped against stone and I realized I had been backing up. "What do you want, Isaac?" I inquired, none to nicely.

He didn't deign to respond right away. Instead, he continued to get closer and closer to me until his body was a mere foot from mine. I could feel the heat radiating off of his practically naked chest. His right hand planted itself firmly on the wall to the left of my head blocking my escape.

"What do I want, you ask?" I murmured. I didn't respond. I refused to repeat myself to him. He chuckled. "I would have thought that was obvious by now." He leaned forward so his lips brushed my right ear and I struggled to contain my revulsion. "I want…your body."

Although I had been expecting something similar to this, I was still shocked when he finally said it. And even more so when he began to caress my member. My breath caught and I stiffened, my hands darting down to desperately pry the offending digits from my body.

"Easy, Hector, easy. One would think you were a virgin. But of course that isn't true. A virgin would imply something pure, and we all know that you are anything but." He kissed my jaw. "However," another kiss, this time closer to my lips, "I am willing to look passed this particular point if you are."

He squeezed my length forcing me to gasp, only to have my lips captured by his. I moaned in protest and struggled to free myself but he merely pressed his knee into my groin and moved his hands up to caress my waist. He rubbed my groin mercilessly to the point that I was painfully hard.

I hated it. I hated all of it. His inappropriate touches, his kiss, his body, my lack of ability to fight, my terror, my fury, my body's traitorous responses to his touches. I hated it all!

And the worst part was, I was certain that if he released me now, I would beg for him to return, to give me relief.

That's what terrified me most.

Oh God, have mercy on me, dark soul that I am.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy!!! I'm so nasty. Hehe BTW, Just curious, but does anyone want me to switch to Adrian/Alucard's POV for a bit in the next chappy so y'all can hear his conversation with his dear ole dad? Let me know, so I can write it and have it up sooner. ;)

I know the chappy was a bit short, but it's late and I'm zonked. Plus, I have to get up early to drive 30 minutes to school tomorrow, no fun. Night-night. ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright. So, yeah, I got no reviews for last chappy. None, zip, zero, nada, nothing. Do you know how depressing that is? Just a little "Love it," or "Hate it" will do, but no. I got nothing. *sniffs pathetically*

But I'm a merciful writer - at least for my readers anyway, characters…not so much- and I've decided to go ahead and post this chappy for y'all. Just please-please-pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top leave a review for me. Just a little one?

*gives you googoo eyes*

* * *

Chapter 5

Isaac continued to touch me and my fury continued to grow within me until finally, it burst.

A hidden strength I only drew upon as a last resort suddenly burst to the forefront and I pushed my attacker away then struck him across the face with a perfectly executed roundhouse kick. I then took a defensive stance even as Isaac still struggled to recover from my sudden assault.

Regaining his footing with as much dignity as he could muster, Isaac met my eyes coldly. His hand reached up and brushed away a few dribbles of blood from his split lip and studied it with a snort. "Well, well, well. It seems our little Hector is actually fighting back. Bravo," he said patronizingly, clapping his hands together in a mockery of appreciation.

My face remained frozen in the very image of fury. "Be gone, Isaac. You have your duty, I have mine. I suggest we continue on our way."

I waited while Isaac studied me with a bemused expression. Several painfully slow seconds passed before the red head shrugged and sauntered off down the hall. "Suit yourself, Hector. Just remember, one day you will drop your guard," he paused, looked back over his shoulder, and smirked, "and I'll be there to take you." He winked slyly then continued on his way.

I kept up my defensive stance for several seconds longer then I probably needed to; but after what my counterpart had just said, I was loath to lower my guard even the slightest little bit. Instead, I waited until the silence had permeated everything around me before I dared to slink back to my chambers.

Once inside the relative safety of my private rooms, I slammed the doors shut, locked them, and sank to the floor in a tight ball. My back pressed against the locked doors and my arms wrapped tightly around my knees while my forehead rested atop my knees.

This was _not_ my day.

First, I was taken none to gently by my Lord. Second, I was commanded to capture at least two innocent young women and bring them back here for my Master's amusement. Third, I burned down a village, killing innocent humans in the process. Fourth, I betrayed Ted by kidnapping his sister Sarah mere minutes after meeting and gaining his trust. Fifth, I discovered I had failed my Lord Dracula by only capturing _one_ young woman instead of the commanded _two_. Sixth, I was told I would be punished for my failure to obey my Master, and knowing him that means I will probably scream until I have no more breath to do so. Seventh, I was almost raped by Isaac. Eighth,…I'm still waiting for that one to happen.

I sighed despairingly. This was _definitely_ not my day.

I heard a faint gurgle from above my head. Curious, but still cautious and on edge, I looked up. And blinked. "Gurgle?" I called faintly.

An affirming chirp was my response followed by a fluttering of feathered wings. I watched as a creature that was a cross between an oversized crow and one of the numerous gargoyles that decorated the exterior of Castlevania, glided down to alight on my folded knees and gaze at me with his coppery orbs. He chirped and cocked his dragon-like head to the right in curiosity.

I smiled gently and ruffled the steel grey feathers on Gurgle's wings affectionately. "I am well, little one. You don't need to worry about me."

Gurgle growled and snapped at my fingers warningly. I paused in my movements and blinked in surprise. Then I smiled again, this time sadly. "So, I'm that easy to read, am I?" It wasn't a question.

My bird type innocent devil chirped and wrapped itself securely around my throat humming as he did so thus allowing the vibrations to travel through my neck in an attempt to calm me down. I felt his long, sinuous tail tighten around my throat and his little head rest comfortably on top of mine. His tiny claws which were sharp enough to easily tear a human to pieces, and strong enough to carry my weight for long distances, were placed gently on my cheek and ear holding hit lithe body in his comfortable position. His largish feathery wings tickled my skin as they folded.

"Comfortable?" I asked half teasingly.

Gurgle sighed contentedly in response and I couldn't help but smile. While Fee was more the motherly type, Gurgle was more of the brotherly type. Though whether or not he resembled the older brother or the younger brother more, depended on both my mood and his mood. At the moment, he seemed to be more of the younger brother in his worry and style of comforting by conveniently getting comfortable himself. I adored my friends.

My friends. They had always been with me, even when my mother was still alive. Given I thought they were my imaginary friends at the time. I could still remember…

_"Hector? Hector! Come in, supper is ready," my mother called, her lovely auburn hair spilling over her shoulders from their loose restraints._

I turned with an excited expression. Food! I loved food. I couldn't imagine life without it. "Can Urim and Fee come too?" I called back.

"Urim and Fee? Are they your friends?" my mother asked gently, coming out of the house to better see my 'friends'.

"Mmmhmm. Fee's the fairy and Urim's the big rock thing," I informed her proudly pointing to each friend in turn.

"'Big rock thing?'" she asked with a slight waver in her expression. After a moment, it calmed. "Are these your imaginary friends again?"

"They're not imaginary. They're real!" I insisted with a childish stomp of my foot.

My mother knelt and brought me into her gentle, loving embrace. "Oh, Hector. You have to stop this. The other children won't play with you if you keep pretending to see monsters."

"They are not monsters, Mother. They're my friends," I sobbed.

Why? Why wouldn't my mother believe me? Was it because she couldn't see them? Was that it? But then, she couldn't see God but she knew he existed. So then why? Why wouldn't she believe in my friends? Why?

XxX

The first thing I became aware of when I opened my eyes was the rush of air passed my face, indicating I was moving. Then I saw the flash of wood.

Oh, I'm falling.

**Thunk!**

I moaned and struggled up to my hands and knees before looking over my shoulder to see what caused my fall. I saw two feet. My gaze followed body up the legs, up the torso, and finally to the neck. I felt fury fill my body once more.

"Isaac," I all but growled. How did he get into my room when my door was locked?

"Hector," he cooed. "Fancy seeing you here. What? Was it more comfortable to sleep on the floor by the door then on your fluffy, enticing bed?"

I stood and brushed myself off. "I don't need this. Unless you have something important to say, leave. These are my personal chambers, they are _not_ your personal playground."

"Now that point is debatable. But that aside, I've come to inform you that your punishment has been decided. My Lord Dracula wishes to see you. Immediately. I suggest you hurry. We wouldn't want your punishment doubling, now would we?"

I sighed. "Gurgle," I murmured to my friend who was still firmly latched around my neck, "you know what to do."

The feathered reptile gurgled happily and leapt onto Isaac face. The other Devil Forgemaster cried out and slapped at his face and body in an effort to remove my friend. I didn't even try to hold back my chuckles as I sauntered passed the red head and out the door. I whistled and almost instantly Gurgle was wrapped around my neck again. I continued on my way, leaving a thoroughly flustered and furious Isaac behind.

The closer I got to the throne room, the more anxious I felt. I felt dizzy and a bit nauseous, which only added to my anxiety. Gurgle shifted on my shoulder and I reached up to scratch his head. His familiar weight calmed me somewhat, but it wasn't enough to calm me completely. When I arrived at the throne room, I took a deep breath, and entered. I crossed to the center of the room and bowed deeply in submission, waiting to be recognized.

"Hector, you may approach," my Lord's voice echoed.

I gulped and rose from my bow to stride purposefully forward to kneel at my Master's feet. "My Lord, I await your punishment," I said quietly, submissively.

I felt Gurgle grumble and shift on my shoulder again as I waited patiently, my heart fluttering wildly, for the vampire lord's pronouncement.

"Your companion is not needed. Dismiss him," my Master commanded sternly.

Gurgle growled, but I reached up and caressed his head. "It's alright, Gurgle. I'll be fine. I'll call you when I need you. Go rest," I ordered gently. My innocent devil eyed me pleedingly, until his head lowered in submission and he faded out of existance. I felt bad for telling him to leave when all he wanted was to kkep me calm, but a command from my Master was a command that never went unheaded without suffering the consequences. Something I was about to experience, I though with a quivering breath.

I looked down at the cold stone floor once more listening to the loud silence that pounded my ears. I prayed something would happen! I couldn't take this silence. I couldn't stand this waiting. ...but at the same time, I didn't want anything to happen. I am a paradox.

My thoughts ceased with my breath when a slender, cool hand rested lightly on my head entangling in my curls, then slid down my cheek to my chin, lifting my face to its owner's. Cold, golden eyes met my silver flecked blue and suddenly I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. I could barely breathe. I could only listen.

"My son Adrian has convinced me of you innocence in the matter of the young woman. He has also told me of the clever way in which you accomplished her capture. Befriending her brother thereby gaining her trust, then betraying them both before they knew what happened." He chuckled coldly. "A very fine job. However, despite this, I did command you to bring me at least two women. You brought me one. And though I congratulate you on the method of her capture, judgment must be passed for your, otherwise, failure. I will be merciful. I would offer you to my son Adrian, but he has already fed. That leaves me."

He pulled my chin up further forcing me to rise from my knees and lean forward so I was practically sprawled on his seated form. I couldn't help it. I felt I would die if I looked away from those glorious golden orbs. My heart raced, but my breathing was slow, steady, and normal. I knew this was a side effect of hypnotism, but I could not, _would_ not fight it. It was a part of my Lord, and I loved my Lord. Fighting _it_ would mean fighting _him_. And I would never do that.

When my face was mere centimeters from his, I felt his other hand clutch my upper arm and pull me closer so our lips were close enough to brush. My muscles were already shaking from having to hold up my weight in this awkward position. But through it all, my eyes never left my Lord's. They were so beautiful. Such deep gold, almost like honey, but cold as amber. I suddenly had the distinct impression that I was the unfortunate spider and his eyes were the glorious amber cage that held me immobile, frozen in time.

"You're blood smells so good, Hector," he whispered. "So sweet and bitter. So warm and red. If you only knew. Your moans, your screams, your pleas for mercy. If you only knew how wonderful they sound."

I didn't have a moment to react before I felt my Lord's mouth on my neck. I wanted to tense in anticipation of the sharp pinpricks of his fangs, but I couldn't move. I was still held immobile, and the bite never came. Instead, Dracula suckled on my pulse like a child suckles its mother's breast. It felt so good. I moaned quietly as my eyelids slid to half mast.

The hand on my left arm pushed my body down to the side so I lay on my back in my Lord's lap. He raised his head from my skin and captured my gaze in his once more. Neither of us moved for those precious seconds. Then Dracula's eyes turned blood red, glowing dimly in the torch lit chamber, and his head thrust down…and his fangs pierced my throat.

At first, all I could feel was shock. My mind couldn't understand what was happening. I was laying on my back across my Lord's lap, and he was draining me. But it wasn't the gentle suckling from moments before, or the seductive nipping of last night. This was painful. I felt his fangs under my skin keenly, unlike the night before when I was only dimly aware of them through the haze of pleasure. This was clear, absolute torture.

I had failed him.

I screamed and my hands rushed to clutch something, _anything_ that could possibly give me enough leverage to escape my Lord's clutches. But I couldn't find anything. All my desperate hands could find was my Lord's dark head. My fingers tangled in his long midnight tresses and pulled in a vain attempt to get him off me.

Abruptly, he jerked me and I shrieked as his fangs delved deeper into my flesh. But I got the message. I consciously forced myself to stop pulling my Lord's hair, my I didn't release my grip. That was all that was keeping me anchored to this world through the pain. I choked as some blood leaked into my wind pipe making it difficult to breathe. I felt a tiny drop of what I knew was blood trickle out the side of my mouth.

It wasn't just my neck that hurt now, it was my whole body. I felt like I was burning alive and freezing to death simultaneously. It was impossible, yet that was how I felt. I continued to scream and cry and beg him for mercy. Even though I knew I would receive none.

This very punishment _was_ a mercy, however much it didn't _feel_ like it. My Master could very well have tossed me into the dungeon where I would have been at the mercy of anything and everything in castle, but he didn't. He chose this punishment; and somewhere in my pain fogged mind, I knew this. But it still hurt.

Tears streamed down my face and I struggled to continue breathing. My voice had gone hoarse from my sobs and screams, and he still wasn't through with me. He was drinking slowly, prolonging the torture. He wasn't about to let me die on him.

But the human mind can only take so much before it finally gives in and retreats to the dark recessses of unconsciousness. I remember gasping for breath and the feeling of my Lord's tickling tresses brushing my face and tangling in my desperate hands. My tear filled sight dimmed and blurred as the pain began to overwhelm my conscious mind. I heard my Lord growl sending the vibrations through my neck and down my spine causing my heart to leap. He jerked my body again, driving his razor sharp canines still deeper into me. I gasped and shuddered.

Then I fell still.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy!!! I'm so nasty. Hope this chapter was an ok length. It took me while to write it due to writer's block *sulks* But I wrote it nonetheless and I'm rather proud of it. So please, read the bold word underneath this and do as they say. ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So, yeah I'm taking summer school, so that's the reason why I haven't been able to update. That and writer's block. *hangs head, I'm sorry. I hope this will suit as a prayer for forgiveness. ;)

**Chapter 6**

The pain was intense and seemed to sear its way through all my defenses and across my flesh. I felt hot, so horrendously hot. A heat that flickered, burned, and pealed away at my skin and hair and mind until I went insane.

But I couldn't scream. I couldn't even open my mouth. I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't even move.

Then I was cold…and wet.

My eyes flew open and I gasped in shock as shivers racked my body in response to the cold water that now coated my head and torso. Hands were grasping my shoulders and holding me down. My eyes darted wildly about before settling on the face of the hands' owner and stared, willing myself to calm down.

This was reality.

"…Isaac?" I gasped weakly.

Sky blue eyes met my sliver flecked blue and the metal like grip on my shoulders slowly loosened until I was completely free of restraints. I still gasped for breath and my heart still pounded, but slowly my mind began to realize that I was safe.

"Calm down, Hector. It's alright," Isaac murmured gently, caressing my face.

"Isaac, wha…what happened?" I managed to breathe.

"You had a nightmare."

My eyes closed. Then it was all just a dream. Failing my master, Dracula punishing me, the pain, the fangs, the blood, the…

My breath caught when my hand felt the twin raised welts on my throat and I paniced again. I don't really remember what happened next. I can only remember flashes and bits and pieces.

I know I cried harder then I could ever remember crying before, except for when my mother was murdered. Isaac cradled me against him and let me cry.

I'd failed him. I'd failed him. I'd failed him. I'd failed him. I wept.

Isaac ran his fingers through my hair and caressed my back. He buried his nose in my platinum blonde hair and took in my scent. Snatches of whispered reassurances reached my ears through my sobs.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew something wasn't quite right about all this. Isaac and I had been rivals since Lord Dracula had chosen me to be his right hand. Only the Dark Prince and the spectre Death outranked me now.

But it hadn't always been this way. We had once been incredibly close. You could say we were like brothers, except for the fact that if I hadn't already been in love with Lord Dracula, Isaac and I would've been lovers. He was gentle, ambitious, adventurous, and the only human I had daily contact with here in Castlevania. My only reminder that I wasn't always like this. That I wasn't a daemon…yet.

Sitting here, leaning against Isaac's chest, I was reminded of my heart's one and only true desire, however empty it was.

Love.

That was all I ever wanted. All I ever needed. I gave and gave and gave my love, my heart, my soul to my Lord. And he gave me power, attention,

…sex.

That's all he gave me. He pampered me when I pleased him, and punished me when I failed him.

Lovers.

No, not lovers. Master and willing slave. That would be a far more accurate description of our relationship. I wanted, _needed_ love. He gave me sex.

He had sex with me. He didn't _make love_ to me. He used me, rode me, too from me, all to gain his own completion. His own pleasure.

Sometimes, he would finish and I would have yet to come. Those would be immensely painful and humiliating situations in which I would have to work myself till I climaxed on my own, with him watching me.

Alone.

Again, I return to that word. Will I ever, ever escape it? Will I ever experience something _other_ than loneliness?

"Hector," I heard Isaac murmur against my ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize he would be so cruel, or I wouldn't have teased you like that. If I had known, I would have…I would have…done _something_."

My tears slowed as a small smile made its way to my face and I nuzzkeed deeper into my companion's shoulder.

"I swear, Hector, I had no idea he would punish you so harshly over something so trivial and insignificant. Something must be bothering him. Maybe…Hector? Hector, wha-"

I stopped his words by placing my mouth over his. I kissed him gently. He deserved to know how grateful I was to him for just letting me vent like that. I knew for a fact that no one else in the castle would have done that. Well, maybe Adrian might. But still.

I felt his arms slid further around my waist and pull me closer till we were practically squished together. I shifted and moaned when my member brushed against his. Isaac didn't miss my movement, or the resulting moan and took advantage of the moment.

He started rolling his hips, each movement pressing against me. I moaned but didn't stop him. At this point, I didn't care what happened. Isaac could have me. I just needed to feel loved. I just needed to be sure I wasn't alone.

Even if it was only in my imagination.

I was already wearing hardly anything. Isaac must have taken care of my wounds, which means he must've stripped me. Some part of my mind thought sardonically of how amazing it was that he had kept his hands to himself. Although. Given what was going on at the moment, I doubt it would've mattered either way.

I felt him remove my underclothes then finger my entrance. I moaned and whispered, "Please, Isaac. Not that. You're not…You're not…_him_."

"But I can be your lover. Even if it is only for tonight. Let it be."

One finger entered and I wriggled in discomfort and displeasure. "No Isaac. Please. Ah!" A second finger joined the first.

"I'll be with you. Just this once, give in. You've always been strong. Sometimes you have to give in, or you'll _break._" The third finger entered and I gasped in pain.

My head dropped to rest weakly on Isaac's shoulder. His words were soft, caressing whispers against my ear. He was right. I had always been strong. I was tired of being strong.

"Think of it as old times. Remember when we first made love, before you'd fallen in love with Lord Dracula?" Isaac murmured.

I whimpered. How could I forget. Now _that_ was lovemaking. But I couldn't. I had remained loyal to my Lord ever since I discovered my love for him. I couldn't betray him now.

"Just imagine that time hasn't passed. We're still simply two Devil Forge Masters. No one greater or more powerful than the other. Just this once, you'll be just Hector, and I'll be just Isaac again. Just once."

"…no…"

Isaac moaned and nipped my ear as his fingers pulled out of me abruptly. "Your mouth says 'no'…but your body screams 'yes.'" He yanked my hips down onto his member and my breath caught.

Isaac, oh Isaac. I'm so sorry. You may love me now. You may take my body now. But I will always be Lord Dracula's in heart and soul, where it matters.

My tears began anew. But this time they were tears of pain, pleasure, and guilt. Pleasure because of the sinfully wonderful things Isaac was doing to me. Guilt because I knew I was betraying my Lord in the most intimate way, and I couldn't bring myself to make it stop. Even though I could if I really wanted to.

'If' being the operative word.

The pain was from the realization that no matter what I did, no matter where I went, no matter how hard I wished and prayed, I would always be alone.

Oh God above, have mercy on me. Mary, dear Mary Mother of God, please ask your holy son to grant me just a single moment where I won't feel alone.

Until then, I'll let Isaac take me, and Dracula take me, and use me, until I fade away. Until I am something not even Death will accept.

"Forgive me," I whispered, and finally gave in to my body's urgings and came.

A/N: Finally, some IsaacxHector action. And another thing, the girl Sarah _is_ important, I just decided I didn't feel like dealing with her tonight…morning. It's 1:46am. Nighty-night.

**RATE AND REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! Summer school is over, no more homework, no more tests, no more quizzes, no more paper or projects, my Final Exams are over. I'm FREEE! …At least until school starts again in the Fall. *sulks*

**Chapter 7**

It's been almost a week now and only one of the young suitors had arrived to reclaim his lost love. The golden haired young woman was kneeling before Lord Dracula's throne between me and Isaac. Since she was Isaac's catch, he would reap the most benefit out of this little confrontation, but that didn't mean I would miss it. I always did enjoy a good bit of sport.

We didn't need to wait long before the young man literally burst into the throne room. He was pursued by Abel, Isaac's innocent devil. It was plain to us that Abel was merely toying with the human, terrorizing him. But the human was scared out of his wits. It was…hysterical. I had to raise my hand to hide my smile and hold back my chuckles.

Isaac didn't even bother. He released loud guffaws at the mortal's expense until finally calling Abel off and allowing the human to take a breather.

When the mortal struggled to regain his breath, he studied his surroundings, until he saw his girl. "Alice!" he cried and raced toward her and consequently, us.

"David!" Alice tried to leap up and run to her lover, but my firm grip on her shoulder held her in place. I smirked as Isaac stepped forward twirling his bat winged staff with the casual ease of a true fighter. This would be fun.

The human, David, pause in his rush and backed up a few steps.

"Why hello there. You must be David. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your Alice has been a lovely addition to our humble castle," Isaac said in a smooth, liquid voice as he bowed with over exaggerated elegance. "I congratulate you for coming this far with your life and your clothes," both Isaac and I snickered at the thought of the succubi. It became even harder when we saw the man blush. So he _did_ have some fun. I wonder what his little Alice will think of _that_. I chuckled

Rising from his bow, Isaac set his staff down and leaned against it casually. "However, I must inform you that while true, you have made it this far, you must face your final opponent and defeat him in order to take you true love home with you."

"Opponent? What do you mean? I've fought enough daemons already." the youth asked suspiciously.

Isaac smirked and flicked his fiery tresses over his shoulder. His leather pants shifted with his movements, accentuating his long, lithe legs. "True. You have fought daemons. Daemons who were specifically ordered to be lenient. You're last opponent is human as well, if on a more…advanced level than yourself."

David stood still, uncomprehending for a moment before it began to dawn on him. "…You?"

"Well, bless my black soul. There does seem to be a brain up in that tiny head of yours." Isaac laughed at the young man's anything but menacing growl. "Well, what do you say, Hector? Would you like to join in the fun? Who knows, I might even let you have him all to yourself."

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you for the offer, Isaac, but I think I'd much rather sit here and play with this lovely little flower. Such a pretty little thing, perfect for picking. What do you say, my Lord Dracula? Do you not think she would make an excellent addition to our humble home?"

Dracula smirked at me, his golden eyes dancing with amusement. "We shall see. If the young man succeeds in defeating Isaac, then I see no reason why I should keep this little flower away from its owner. However, if the young man loses, than we shall keep the flower and you may do with the intruder as you will."

"You heard our Lord, Isaac. Get to work. The garden must be pruned and the weeds pulled. No layabouts are welcome." I winked at him.

Catching my wink, Isaac swung his hips for me and chuckled when the faintest blush dusted my cheeks. The red haired Devil Forge Master had certainly been in a good mood since I let him take me that night. Things had almost returned to normal. …almost.

Without another word or any warning whatsoever, Isaac swung his razor bladed staff at the young man who just barely dodged out of its way. I watch the fight, if fight is what you could actually call it. Isaac was toying with the youth, dodging, feinting, and literally twirling around the boy in an elaborate and deadly dance. I could feel Alice struggling to keep from running to her beloved.

But after a while, our Master called for a break. "Our guest seems to be tiring, Isaac. Give him a moment to catch his breath. Why don't you came and give us some entertainment. Hector, show our guest how they are expected to watch."

I bowed to the Master of my soul, and strode over to the man who was swaying on his feet. Isaac winked as he passed me to take my place, my Alice's side. Upon reaching David, I bowed. Then caught the man in a headlock and wrestled him to the ground at which point I sat on him. He struggled to rise, but I jerked his right arm up behind his back and took a fistful of his dirty, brown hair with my other hand and yanked his head up so he was forced to stare at the scene currently unfolding before his very eyes. I summoned Gurgle who immediate spiraled around David's legs preventing him from trying to escape.

Isaac waited until David was firmly under my control, no pun intended, before starting his part. He took a fistful of Alice's long, golden locks and threw her to the ground where he began stripping her of her clothes. Upon realizing what my comrade had in store for his lover, David began thrashing beneath me. He was able to free his arm from my grip.

"Gurgle!" I called.

My innocent devil made a gurgling reply before sinking its razor sharp teeth into the struggling youth's leg. The venom from Gurgle's fangs raced through the boy's blood stream causing partial paralysis. David struggles weakened until he was only twitching weakly. It reminded me of a fish out of water.

His arm was now useless, so I let it dangle on the cold, stone floor. I kept my grip on his hair, though, so he had no choice but to watch as his flower was deflowered. I watched too in sick fascination. I had never bedded a woman before. I had never really been given the choice before. Isaac didn't seem to have my problems, however. Before hardly any time had passed, he had the girl stripped, caught in a lip lock, and was already entering her.

It was an interesting thing to watch. I was so interested that I failed to miss my Lord rising from his throne to stand over the convulsing couple. That is, I didn't notice until he knelt down to run his fingers through the girl's hair. I couldn't help the small surge of jealousy that ripped threw me at the sight. I would never want to be raped liked that, but I _longed_ to have my Lord run his fingers through my hair like he did now with that female.

Isaac was moving in to a rhythm that I couldn't help but feel in my memories. The sight combined with the memories of that night we shared last week was enough to make me begin to get hard. I could imagine what it was doing to the youth beneath me.

Then I saw Master Dracula reach up and pull back the sleeve of his left wrist so the moon pale skin was bared to the air. I bit back the urge to ask him what he was doing and instead watched as the events unfolded.

Dracula drew a single, sharp nail over his bare wrist allowing dark, crimson drops to stain the snow white skin. Then he knelt down to the floor next to the still enraptured couple and tilted his wrist so several drops of blood flowed from his wrist into the girl's screaming mouth just as they climaxed.

David moaned pathetically at the sight.

I almost joined him, but for an entirely different reason. I saw Isaac pull away from the girl, cover himself, and stand again. I was amazed at how easily he was able to recover after such…wild antics. But my eyes were quickly dragged away from the gasping Isaac to the woman still lying on the ground.

She twitched, then shivered, then shook as if there was an earth shake beneath her. Suddenly, a flock of bats flew around her, surrounded her, and lifted her up into the air. There were a few moments of time when all that could be heard were the fluttering of bat wings. Then they parted to reveal…

I cringed. Oh great. Another one.

Alice was no longer the human David had fallen in love with. She was now a young, blonde haired, black leather wearing succubus. Bat like wings and all.

"Fabulous. Another to chase after my tail," I muttered.

Isaac caught my comment and snorted. "Sorry Hector. I'm afraid you're taken," he chuckled, winking slyly at me.

"Ahh. This feels," the newborn succubus took a deep breath, "amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," my Master commented. "Do you remember David?"

"David?" the succubus asked. Her gleaming, demonic eyes flitted to the brunette youth beneath me, and she grinned toothily. Her tongue slipped out and massaged her lips. "Tasty."

David twitched. I glanced to my Master and met his amber eyes. He nodded and I leapt up and away from the boy's body. Gurgle followed my movements with practiced ease.

When we were clear, I heard my Master say in his quiet, commanding voice, "As I have promised. You have been defeated by my Devil Forge Master. But I am merciful. I shall return your precious flower to you."

David struggled to get away but he didn't get far before he was suddenly assaulted by a sex hungry succubus. I found myself becoming disgusted, both with the scene and with myself. I was embarrassed by the fact that I could watch Isaac brutally rape the young woman the succubus had once been with pleasure, but I could hardly stand to watch the succubus give this young man the most pleasurable sex he could ever dream of having.

I could not stand it.

Not until I suddenly felt a very familiar presence behind me, closely followed by a hand slipping seductively over my shoulder, down my chest…onto my arousal…across my…leg…

My chest heaved. I wanted this…but not with…the succubus…so…

"…guh!..." I gasped.

It would be so easy to…mmmn…so easy to just let my Lord take me then and there. Heaven knows I wanted it. But I couldn't.

So I made one of the hardest decisions I had ever made in my entire life up to that point.

I left.

I broke the contact and walked away.

Gurgle curled himself tightly around my neck as I made my way out of the throne room.

I opened the great doors, walked through, and made my way unsteadily to my bed chambers.

No. Not my bedchambers.

Where would I be certain to be left alone? I thought, and then I remembered.

When I had first arrived here, I used to climb out onto the roof of the castle and watch the stars.

Well, there would be no stars on this cloudy night, but maybe…just maybe I could see the moon. Or maybe, if I could stand its light, the sunrise.

I hadn't seen a sunrise in the years since I arrived here.

Maybe I could stand it. Maybe I could stand the intense brightness of the sunlight. All I could remember of it was an intense brightness accompanied by heat.

My eyes had been taught to take only dim light, or no light at all.

Maybe I could see the light. The light that the humans lived under. The light that vampires suffered under. The light that…that…could give me hope.

What little hope there was left for a sick creature from the depths of Hell like me?

* * *

A/N: It's 7:37pm here. Imagine that. I've written a lot before the sun has even set Praise me! ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Alright, I apologize profusely for the immense delay. I've had school and been sick. *sulks* Plus, I've had a bit of a writer's block on almost all my fics so... ^^' Please have mercy.

Anywho, there are some important points in this chappy, even though it may not seem like it. I also apologize for the length. But then again, I am on a rather tight schedual (what with homework, studying for an exam, and being sick). You do get to meet Hector's other innocent devils. Their names are kinda important, too. Just FYI. ;)

**Chapter 8**

I made my way down the walkway connecting the part of the castle where my quarters are with the royal tower. I passed several statues along the way. A few used to be human, until they were turned into stone effigies. I always stopped to admire them. They were beautiful, in their own unique sort of way.

Especially the woman in the center. He'd heard that she was a vampire slayer with magic powers sent to kill Lord Dracula. He'd never heard why exactly. He'd asked once, but the question was avoided through a rather…solid, distraction method.

I blushed at the memory and hurried away.

I made my way to a small side hallway and from there, straight to a small window that was just large enough for me to slip through. Finally, I was on the roof. I crawled out onto the black surface until I was on the edge and summoned Gurgle. The winged innocent devil appeared fluttering around in the air. I reached out and we caught each other's hands and I leapt.

The brief glory of flying, soaring through the air then the abrupt jerk as Gurgle's powerful wings caught the wind and we glided across the open expanse to the adjacent tower roof. We landed somewhat less then gracefully, but that was only to be expected. I released Gurgle who proceeded to curl himself around my neck.

I sat down and quietly settled down. A sparkle of light flickered in my peripheral vision and Fee appeared. She curled her knees up and pressed herself against my skin between my collar and my neck. She twittered something to me, then my other innocent devils appeared. I didn't see them appear, but I could feel their presence around me.

Ares was crouched behind me, his great wings arched above and around me, encompassing me with his protective presence. Osiris, my mage type innocent devil, bounced over to my side and cuddled up under my right arm just as Horace, my battle type innocent devil, settled down under Ares left wing.

Me, Gurgle, Fee, Ares, Osiris, and Horace. We, the six of us, were my new family. Plus Isaac and my Lord Dracula.

But they weren't here.

It was just me and my companions. We were together, here and now. Me and my gods of old.

Ares, the great god of war, and my personal friend and winged warrior. Osiris, the mage god of death, associated with the night and my personal friend and astral sorcerer. Horace, the falcon warrior related to the sun, my personal friend and crystallic golum.

And then there's Fee, my mother figure in the form of a small, winged pixie from…hell? And of course, Gurgle. My winged gargoyle and personal glider. Both are my friends.

And all of them, fiends. Just like me. Me and my family of fiends. A Devil Forge Master and his devils. We are together. Strange that. All you have to do is remove the 'r' from the word 'friends' and you get the word 'fiends.' How true that simple statement is, in every respect.

The sky began to lighten as the dawn neared. I could sense the air beginning to warm. There were no birds in the nearby vicinity to hear chirping, but I imagine they would be if…

The horizon turned grey, then purple, then red, then a large golden globe began to peek over the horizon. I squinted at the unusual but not altogether unwelcome brightness. The globe rose higher, tinting the clouds brilliant pink and orange and my eyes began to water.

So bright. So…beautiful.

My eyes struggled to remain open as the brilliance began to burn my eyes causing them to tear up.

Brilliant.

The light was shining. The golden globe was…hypnotizing. I could hardly believe how beautiful it was. I had been so long…so…long since I had seen it.

I missed it.

…so bright…so…

…beautiful…

I could hear voices in the background calling me. No, not voices…a single voice and a chorus of music.

…no…not music…

…my friends…

…my innocent devils…

…my fiends…

Then the other voice…who…?

"…**ctor…"**

A speaking voice. I know that voice. Adrian.

"**..'m here…"**

So beautiful.

"…**Hector!"**

Gold. Brilliant…gold…

**XxX**

Adrian had only been walking passed the window my mere happenstance when he saw Hector sitting on the roof surrounded by his innocent devils and watching the sunrise.

_The fool!_

As fast as he could, Adrian transformed into his bat for and flew to Hector retaking his form once he reached the roof. Ares had practically encased his master in a feathery cage protecting him from the sunlight.

Speaking of which…

Adrian began to feel his temperature begin to rise as the sun's rays beat down on his vampiric flesh. Since he was a dhampir, he could still stand the sunlight, but that didn't mean it didn't give him sunburn.

Hector was almost completely out of it when he arrived. The poor boy was muttering something about "brilliant" and "beautiful." The poor boy.

"Hector!" he called. "I'm here. Wake up, Hector!"

Gurgle was flying around frantically while Fee brushed her tiny hands across Hector's skin desperately trying to wake him up from his stupor. Osiris gazed up at Adrian with knowing eyes, and Horace simply vanished, returning to his plane of existence.

Ares seemed to be the only one in reletive control of himself. His eyes were fierce but controled, protective. He was holding Hector close, hiding him from the sunlight. Although some of the golden rays filtered in through the gray-black feathers.

Adrian met the summon's eyes as he reached out to feel Hector's life beat. It was there, if a bit faint. A side affect of Dracula's magic working within the Devil Forge Master, he was suseptable to sunlight. If anything, it was an assurance that betrayal would be difficult.

If Hector, or Isaac for that matter, betrayed Dracula in any form they would suffer. As for sunlight, it had been years since Hector had been out in full sunlight, plus he was looking directly at it, so naturally he would suffer. But lack of sunlight for years, and suddenly forcing it on himself would naturally hurt his eyes.

But to fall unconscious like this..._this_ wasn't natural. This was an affect of Dracula's Curse. The power boost he'd given to the two Devil Forge Masters both increased their natural power, but it also made them more suseptable to Dracula's power and control.

Adrian shook his head as he and Ares carried the silver haired summoner back to his bedroom. He needed to live. He was the only true friend Adrian had left. He couldn't loose him.

Not now when things were just beginning to go his way. Soon he would be free of these fetters his father created to hold him. But to do that, he needed Hector to live.

Isaac couldn't be trusted, he was too rash. But Hector thought things through. He would need an ally like Hector when he betrayed his father.

When he did the right thing.

* * *

**A/B:** Well, there you have it. Once again, I apologize for the delay in writing/posting this. I hope you'll forgive me and leave reviews for me. After all, **reviews encourage me to post more. ;)**

******Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** ...Sorry. Happy belated Easter! *runs and hides*

**Chapter 9**

When I first opened my eyes, I felt like I'd been attacked by an over-sized hammer. My head pulsed and my eyes burned, but other than that I was fine. Relatively speaking anyway. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the dhampir leaning over me.

"Adrian?"

The dhampir gave a wan smile. "Good to have you back Hector."

"I must've fallen asleep on the roof. You have my thanks for bringing me back. It must've have been a bit of a surprise," I said, sitting up so I didn't look as weak and tired as I felt.

Adrian's expression darkened. "You didn't fall asleep. You rebelled against Dracula."

My thoughts froze and I suddenly felt incredibly cold inside. A terror the likes of which I had never known, not even when I watch my mother burn at the stake, made me gasp for breath. Rebel? Against my Lord? I would never do such a thing. I would never.

"I would never!" I breathed, to offended and terrified to harden my voice.

"By sitting outside in the sunlight, you rebelled against who and what my father is. Thus, you rebelled against him. You're lucky he doesn't know about it."

My fear drained as relief rushed to fill its place and bring blood back into my most definitely ashen cheeks.

"Hector!"

I raised my eyes I hadn't realized I'd closed and met my companion's blue eyes. They seemed older than I remembered them ever being before.

"I…I'll be leaving again soon."

"What? What will your father think? It would break him."

"Hector will you _listen _ to yourself? Everything is Lord Dracula this, my Lord that. It's as if your life revolves around my father. You can't be that way. You can't live or die simply by his command alone. Think of yourself. Has it ever once occurred to you to ask yourself what this is doing to you?"

"This?" I whispered in confusion.

"All of this. Hector, you're not the boy I knew when you first arrived. Back then you were…scared yes, but determined and strong. But now, it's as if I'm meeting an entirely different person. You've changed. Sometimes I catch glimpses of the bold young man I once knew, but then it vanishes and I'm left with a shadow of that person. You're more submissive now than you ever have been before. You can't do hardly _anything_ without bring Dracula into it," Adrian spat, almost using Dracula's name as a curse.

Astonished was not quite the word I was looking for to describe my feelings at that moment, but it was fairly close. This wasn't the quiet Adrian I knew. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you've changed. You've become a puppet for Dracula to use and manipulate!"

"Take that back," I demanded quietly, suddenly feeling that calm power settle over me as it did when I took on Isaac.

"No. Just because you're mother was burned at the stake by the humans does not mean every human on the planet is evil. You're human yourself."

"That has nothing to do with this, Adrian. Drop it." We were standing now, facing each other like equals. The hatred and rage that weighed on my heart demanded something be done, but I held their reins tight. I would not lose control, he would.

"You're a coward, Hector. You don't live for the sake of living, you live for Dracula. A vampire. A killer. Look what he's made you? He's made you a killer too. He's made you enjoy killing. Crave it even. You never used to be that way."

"I grew up. All children do when they discover what a dark, twisted world this is. How evil it is."

"Not all of it is evil."

"Yes! ALL of it! You murdered my mother in cold blood and tried to do the same for me. They rejected me because I was different. They tried to KILL me for it. Why shouldn't I return the favor?"

"Because you're better than that!"

"Yes! Yes, I am better. Better than those pathetic humans who crawl the earth,claiming it as their own, demanding everyone and everything conform to their ways of life, and persecuting those who are different. Better."

"Can you even hear yourself?" Adrian's eyes narrowed as he regarded his opponent. "Hector, you are a human."

"I am NOT! I am better than humans." Hector took hold of his scabbard and drew his sword letting the sharped double-edged blade emphasize his point.

"You're mother would be ashamed," Adrian said quietly.

"Be SILENT!" The Devil Forgemaster swung the weapon unto his unflinching opponent.

Then misty blue eyes widened and all the rage and hatred from mere moments before fled as if they had never been present. Horror flooded his heart as he realized what he'd been about to do.

The sword slipped from numb fingers to land with a clang on the wooden floor. Blue eyes hazed with confusion and shock stared at their owner's hands. Hands that barely a second ago had been ready and willing to kill the one and only true friend he had in this hellhole of a place.

My breath came in gasps as tears of shame and horror slipped from my eyes down my face. I backed up, my legs wobbling as the rage that had fueled them left.

"I almost…I…almost…"

"You see?"

I looked up at my friend, at least, I hoped he still _was_ my friend.

"It was almost as if the Hector I knew vanished leaving someone else in his place. Someone you aren't. For those moments, you weren't Hector the Innocent. You were the Devil Forgemaster, raise by Dracula to be a ruthless murdered."

My legs gave way and I landed on the foot of my bed. My mind still trying desperately to claw its way back to sanity.

Adrian sighed and knelt before me taking my cold, numb hands in his cool, living ones. "Hector, you're not evil. You're misguided. You're love for Dracula has been his perfect weapon. He has and will continue to use that weapon against you as long as you present it to him on a gold platter. You are not his slave. I don't think you ever truly were.

"There have been others, so many others who have stayed here for a very little period of time and have lost their minds to Dracula's power. You have fought him and continue to fight his influence even at this very moment. You stopped, Hector. You stopped. Where others would have swung that sword and beheaded me in an instant without looking back, you stopped. Just like I knew you would."

I bowed my head as I rejected his words. But Adrian wouldn't have it. He gently tilted my head back up so my shame filled eyes met his gentle, forgiving ones. "Hector, I forgive you."

I took a deep, shaky breath and tried to smile. "I'm not innocent."

"No, I don't think there is a single person alive in this world who is completely innocent of any sin. But _you_ are innocent in that you see the good in people where others see only evil. You remind me of my mother. She was the same way."

You're mother?"

The dhampir chuckled. "Of course my mother. I am half vampire half human, that's what a dhampir is after all. And without a mother, I wouldn't be here. How else do you think that creature sitting up on his throne managed to father a child, hm? I can assure you, it wasn't alone. There was a woman involved."

I had the decency to blush, but Adrian just smiled. "Her name was Lisa. Like you, she saw the good in Dracula and even went so far as to fall in love with him and bear his child."

"You?" I asked tentatively.

Adrian scoffed. "Well of course me, I don't have any siblings running around, thank heavens. At least I hope not."

Even I chuckled at the implications.

"That aside, do you see what I'm trying to say? Lisa, a poor, powerless human managed to tame the monster that is my father. Beauty and the Beast at its purist. But no matter what, when Lisa made up her mind on something, she would not be dissuaded. Dracula could never fully dominate her, and I think that may be why he keeps you around. Because you remind him of Lisa. Determined, stubborn, loyal, strong, beautiful," –I blushed and ducked my head- "powerful, and never fully within arms reach. You stand there, his in every way except for the way that counts. You can never be truly his because you're too much like Lisa."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She died. I think if she had stayed alive, then Dracula would probably be almost completely human right now, with the exception of his vampire…ness."

I chuckled. "That got away from you a bit, didn't it?"

"A bit, yes."

We laughed as our good humor was returned.

"Oh, Adrian. When do you think my prisoner's suitor will arrive? I can't just kill her, or him. But if I don't, then my Mas-" Adrian glared and I gulped and rephrased my sentence, "then Dracula will kill them himself and punish me. What should I do?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that much."

"Why?" I asked, my face reflecting my confusion and acknowledgement that Adrian knew more then what he was saying.

"Because I happen to know that a certain someone is on his way who's family has a history of thwarting my father's plans." The dhampir grinned and the wheel in my mind worked as I tried to understand.

Then I knew and felt stupid for not catching on immediately. "The Belmonts? Here? I thought they were banished."

"They were," Adrian confirmed, "but the church specifically asked the current Belmont to come back and rid them of Dracula. If he can, he will be fully reinstated as lord of the land will no longer be banished."

I whistled. "That's quite a motivation. But what makes you so certain that this Belmont will succeed? I mean no offense."

"None taken, and let's just say I know this Belmont personally. He will defeat Dracula, and I intend to see that he does."

"You'd betray your own father?" I asked in horror.

"I've done it before. I helped the previous Belmont and I intend to help this one as well. And…I would like it you helped me."

My thoughts clogged up as I shook my head. "I can't Adrian. You may be right in that I may not be completely controlled by Dracula yet, but I'm still not sure I could manage an open rebellion. He'd probably kill me before I took even one step towards him."

Adrian was already shaking his head. "I don't mean openly, I wouldn't ask that of you. But secretively. If you could just keep my involvement a secret until the last moment if possible. I'll even arrange for times when you can witness events and then report back to my father like any loyal servant would. I'm only asking that you tell what you see and hear."

"I can do that, but what about after? What will happen to me? I obviously can't stay. Dracula will order me to fight the Belmont and you. I don't think I could manage that."

"I'll find a way to get you out, I promise. Hector, you must trust me in this."

I met his steely blue eyes with my own misty ones and sighed in resignation. "Fine, but if we fail, kill me."

"Done."

* * *

**A/N:** FYI, the part where I slip from 1st person to 3rd person was deliberate. It was meant to create a sort of "ou-of-body" experience in which Hector was no longer present and so he couldn't narrate. Also, I put a little nod to the FABULOUS series Doctor Who in here. Here's a hint for the episode, "And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away, then you blink and oh yes it can!"


End file.
